


Make Yourself At Home

by Xylianna



Series: Xy's 100 Ways Challenge [27]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/pseuds/Xylianna
Summary: This time Gladio could tell she was actually drinking from the way her throat moved when she swallowed. He felt sweat bead on his forehead and hoped it wasn’t too noticeable in the light. Six, he was a grown man, not a teenager.





	Make Yourself At Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Gladio Rarepair Week 2019 Day 4 prompt: Drunk
> 
> Also fulfills a prompt on the 100 Ways Challenge: "Take my jacket, it's cold outside."
> 
> Beta'd by the ever-amazing [aliatori](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aliatori)!

Walking into the bar, Gladio scanned the crowd looking for familiar faces. It had been a week, but tonight all the stars and planets had aligned to give him some downtime.

Gladio spun on his stool until his back was to the bar, leaning back against the polished mahogany lazily and sipping his cider. It was a quiet night, but that was to be expected hitting up a bar on a Tuesday. Sometimes it bothered him not having a normal schedule, but tonight was not one of those times. He didn’t mind the fact that he had his pick of places to sit, fast service, and no one bothering him.

“Hey.” Of course, think about how nice it was to be alone, and someone would join you.

Taking in the gorgeous, petite brunette before him, Gladio decided he didn’t mind being bothered. “Hey yourself.”

Crowe Altius, resident badass mage of the Kingsglaive, sidled closer until she was standing between Gladio’s spread knees. She locked eyes with Gladio and cocked her head to one side, the pink tip of her tongue flickering out to swipe across her upper lip. “Buy me a drink?”

Gladio laughed. “Aren’t you supposed to offer me one?” He took a pull from the neck of his bottle, eyeing her curiously. Gladio was used to being hit on. He was an attractive man and knew it, though he didn’t think he was arrogant about it. But this was a pleasant surprise. He and Crowe were hardly strangers, but despite all the time they’d trained together (in group settings, to be fair) and their occasional social outings (typically including a whole cadre of Glaives) Gladio had never gotten the impression she was into him.

He was very, very okay with this development.

“I’ve never been big on ‘supposed to’.” With a twist of crimson-painted lips, Crowe took one more step forward, and Gladio found himself itching to close that last bit of distance between their bodies. But then she walked around him and sat on the stool to his right.

Gladio turned on his stool until he was facing the bar again and signaled the bartender, pointing at Crowe. He must have known what she was drinking, because he didn’t bother to ask before bringing her an Insomian Pale Ale. Gladio watched Crowe down nearly a third of it in her first go, and his face must have had a _look_ because she started laughing.

“Not ladylike enough for you?” She grinned and lifted the pinky finger of the hand holding the bottle. “Better?”

Gladio snorted out his own laugh and took another drink. “You’re welcome, by the way.”

“Play your cards right, big guy, and I’ll thank you later.” She saluted him with her drink before taking another gulp.

“I’m not really one for playing games, shorty.”

“‘Shorty’?” Crowe asked indignantly. She fisted her empty hand on her hip, and Gladio took a moment to imagine how adorable she’d look if she were still standing, those tiny hands balled up on lush hips, looking up at him.

“You started it,” he shrugged massive shoulders.

“Gonna finish it?” she asked, rich brown eyes sparkling.

Gladio deliberately misinterpreted her flirtatious words and drained his cider, setting the empty on the bar. “Just did.”

“Well I’m not done yet,” she drawled with a grin, taking what appeared to be the tiniest sip possible. He wasn’t actually sure if she’d drank anything or just put her lips to the bottle. That, combined with the influence of his own drinks, had him wondering what her lips would feel like pressed to—

“Any good cadets this season?” He seemed to remember she was working with some new wannabe mages, and it seemed like a safe topic.

“Too early to tell,” Crowe shrugged. “But no one has lit themselves on fire yet.” She frowned. “Actually, that’s not necessarily a good thing.”

This time Gladio could tell she was actually drinking from the way her throat moved when she swallowed. He felt sweat bead on his forehead and hoped it wasn’t too noticeable in the light. Six, he was a grown man, not a teenager. _Calm down, Amicitia._

Crowe’s eyes narrowed, but there was no disguising the mischief lurking in dark eyes. “What about you? Ever wanna play with fire?”

He snorted. “Nyx already tried that line, babe.”

She barked a laugh. “Fair. He used it on me, too.” Her smile was wicked. “Didn’t know what he was getting into.”

Gladio wondered if he didn’t, either, but hell if he wasn’t up to finding out. “Sword and shield has always been good enough for me,” he said. “You want another drink?”

“Next round’s on me,” Crowe offered before draining what was left of her beer. She stood and grinned at him. “Get your coat, if you have one.”

“I don’t.” Gladio got up and dropped some money on the bar, making eye contact with the bartender and waving. He turned and followed Crowe out into the night. It had cooled off considerably since he’d arrived, but it was still hardly jacket weather. The air felt crisp and refreshing, and since Gladio had a tendency towards running hot, he enjoyed it immensely.

After following her lead for several blocks of walking, Gladio noticed she was shivering. If he’d had a coat, this is where he would have been the gentleman he was raised to be and offer it to her (“Take my jacket, it’s cold outside”, he’d say, and she’d bluster about being fine but eventually accept), but since he didn’t he slung an arm around her shoulders loosely. When she nestled closer to his side to share his warmth, he took that as consent to tighten his grip, rubbing his hand along her arm to try and warm the chilled skin. “Better?”

“Much.” She smiled up at him, and in any other person, Gladio would have called the look in her eyes shy. But this was Crowe Altius, she wasn’t the shy type.

Damn if that mixed expression of joy and vulnerability didn’t tug at his heart, though.

“Hey, where we going, anyway?” Gladio mentally castigated himself; he shouldn’t allow himself to be so distracted by the feel of soft curves and muscled limbs pressed against him so sweetly.

“I said I’d treat for next round. Didn’t say it would be at a bar.” Crowe ducked out from under his arm and took his hand with a laugh, turning the corner and leading him down a twisting side street that eventually spat them out into the Galahdian district. It was far more crowded here than it had been even a block away. Gladio was surprised to realize he’d never been to this part of the Crown City before. He was on friendly enough terms with some of the Glaive - he got a few waves and smiles as they passed, though it seemed liked everybody knew Crowe - but he’d never been invited to any of their homes.

Abruptly, Crowe stopped in front of a door with peeling gray paint, unlocked it, and gestured Gladio inside. He walked in and looked around curiously. You could tell a lot about a person by how they kept their space. He wasn’t surprised to find it neat as a pin. No dirty dishes on the kitchen counter, no detritus on the coffee table. No clutter anywhere, really, which almost seemed wrong. Everyone should have books on the end table, maybe a jacket tossed over the back of a chair - some signs of life showing the place was lived in.

“Make yourself at home,” she said before walking through the living room and disappearing behind the half-opened door of what had to be a bedroom or bathroom. Gladio lingered a bit longer in the foyer, but didn’t hear a sink or anything turn on, so figured it was safe to follow her once he took off his boots.

The mystery room was in fact her bedroom, and here were all those personal touches Gladio had been hoping to see. The walls were painted cream, decorated with small landscape paintings. Gladio didn’t recognize any of the places they depicted and guessed they were from her homeland. She had little furniture in the room. A massive four poster bed took up most the space, done up with buttery cream linens a shade or two darker than the walls and a thick brown comforter that Gladio thought was almost as dark as her eyes. A small nightstand was next to it, holding a utilitarian lamp, an alarm clock, and - Gladio was delighted to see - a careworn paperback.

While Gladio was looking around, Crowe was rummaging in her closet, her head and shoulders disappearing from view entirely. What Gladio could see of her wriggled around in a naturally unselfconscious way that had him watching with interest. When she emerged, she was holding a folded garment in one hand and a bottle of brown liquid in the other.

“You don’t mind, do you?” she asked, turning her back and stripping off her top, tossing it into a hamper.

“Mind what?” Gladio asked, transfixed by the play of muscles across her naked back as she unfolded what he now realized was pajamas and pulled the baggy top over her head.

“Figured I could get comfy.” The top fell past her hips, and Gladio thought he’d never seen a more unintentionally provocative sight than the way she shimmied out of her underwear after stripping away her jeans, the pajama top keeping her intimate flesh hidden from his view.

Then she looked at him, and from the arch of her brow to the curve of her lips, Gladio knew none of that had been unintentional.

“I might have some of Lib’s sweats if you want to do that same,” Crowe offered, cradling the liquor bottle in one arm.

“I’m good,” Gladio said. “We drinking here, or…?”

“Let’s go in the living room,” Crowe said, walking out of her room and making her way to the couch. “I don’t feel like doing dishes.” She twisted off the lid and took a shot from the bottle. “This okay with you?” Crowe offered him the bottle.

“Yep.” Gladio took it and drank before setting it on the coffee table equidistant between them. “Nice place you’ve got here.”

“You think so?” Crowe seemed genuinely interested in his opinion. Huh, that was nice. “I think it’s pretty bland, but I haven’t had much time to mess with decorating.”

“You took time with your bedroom,” Gladio rumbled, reaching for the bottle at the same time she did. His fingers brushed against hers and electricity sparked so hot and fast, he half expected to find her chanting a magic spell. Eyes of dark chocolate locked on those of rich honey, the bottle forgotten as those fingers twined. He liked the way her hand felt in his, so tiny and delicately boned, but strong. Her skin was soft except where it wasn’t, the calluses of weapons training serving to highlight the silky feel of the smooth parts in way that caused Gladio to keep rubbing his thumb along the edge of her hand, delighting in that dichotomy between hard and soft.

“I did.” Gladio had to think about it to realize she was replying to his last statement, so lost was he in the moment. “That’s where I spend most my time when I’m here, so figured it was worth the time and effort.”

“It suits you,” Gladio said, squeezing her hand before releasing it and picking up the bottle. He offered it to her and she grinned, a dimple flashing in her right cheek.

“Thanks,” Crowe said before taking another shot. She passed the bottle to Gladio and he too one too, and realized he’d better slow down. The booze was burning a hot path down to his belly. He was feeling flushed and his thoughts were coming more slowly, sure signs of growing inebriation.

Then Crowe tossed her hair back and laughed at something she had said that Gladio missed, and he swallowed hard. He was drunk alright. Drunk on her.

Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the way she seemed to just get him, but something made Gladio feel simultaneously bold and safe. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers in a rather chaste kiss, his mouth closed and gentle against hers.

It didn’t stay that way for long.

Crowe lifted her hands to curl fingers in the longer hair on top of his head, tugging him closer and nipping at his lower lip. Surprised pleasure had him gasping; when his lips parted, her tongue slipped inside.

He angled his head, deepening the kiss. Her lithe arms wrapped around him and when he reciprocated the gesture, he reveled in the way he engulfed her petite frame in his arms. From the little breathy moan that she let out between kisses, it worked pretty well for her, too. When he broke away to catch his breath she pouted at him, her lips swollen and her eyes large and liquid. Those tiny hands of hers fisted on the cotton of his shirt and tugged him to lay on top of her. They barely fit on her couch but she seemed about as concerned by that as he was, lifting her lips to suck at the side of his neck.

Much as Gladio was loving the way her body felt so slight against his, he was well aware of his bulk and his strength. Not that she was weak, but he had to be at least a foot taller than her. He shifted to stand up, not wanting to pin her delicate frame beneath him for too long, and the hands still clinging to his shirt yanked harder.

“Where are you going?”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Oh.” A slow, sensual smile lifted the corners of her mouth. “Then I’ll be on top.”

Gladio wasn’t sure how she did it, but she rolled them. He heard the _thud_ as they crashed into the coffee table, heard the bottle of rum shatter. None of that mattered. All he cared about in that moment was the woman straddling his hips and grinding down on him _just right_. He slid his large hands up her sides, allowing his hands to brush her breasts on the way up to cup her face, drawing her back down for another kiss. Its sweetness was a delicious, stark counterpoint to the growing friction where she still rocked against him, and Gladio growled against her mouth.

“You’re overdressed,” Crowe teased after they broke apart.

“So are you,” Gladio chuckled. “Whatcha gonna do about it?”

She smirked at him, grabbed the hem of her pajama top in both hands, and slowly drew it over her head.

To say Gladio couldn’t look away would be an understatement. And why the hell would he want to? Naked, her upper body was a vision of creamy skin stretched over firm muscles. She might be small, but he could see her strength by looking at her.

Damned if that didn’t turn him on even more.

After her head popped free of the violet cotton, he saw her eyes held as much heat and desire as he felt. He skimmed his hands up her body again, but it was so very, amazingly different with no cloth between his palms and her flesh.

The dip of her waist was subtle, and he curled his hands around to trace her belly, feeling her abdominals tighten beneath his touch. His hands rose higher and cupped her small, pert breasts, thumbing her nipples until they grew into hard points. She was grinding down against him again, clearly enjoying his ministrations.

But from the way she reached between them to undo his belt buckle, she wanted more. And, _Six_ , so did he.

Gladio reluctantly took his hands off her breasts, and she stood, offering him a hand. “Now that we’ve destroyed my living room, maybe we should move this into the bedroom.” Her voice was husky with amusement and arousal.

He nodded. What was there to say? As a thought occurred, amber eyes filled with mischief, and he swept her into his arms, eliciting a squeak of surprise. Gladio carried her into the bedroom, cradling her close to his chest, enjoying how easy it was to do so.

“You have a goofy look on your face,” she pointed out, tapping a fingertip against the end of his nose. “What’s going on in that big brain of yours?”

“You’re so small,” he blurted out.

“Again with the short jokes,” she muttered, shooting him a look.

“Not teasing, just… Astrals, it does things to me feeling how tiny you are against me,” Gladio admitted, hoping his tan hid his blush. He wasn’t often given the chance to be so open and vulnerable with his feelings, but if he was going to sleep with the woman he figured it was safe to be honest.

“Does it?” Crowe murmured. “Set me on the bed, big guy.” Gladio did, so gently it was almost reverent. “C’mere.” Crowe held her arms open in invitation.

Gladio made to lay beside her, but she tugged at him until he loomed above her, kneeling between her legs and bracing his forearms on either side of her head. He wondered if someone looking down from above would be able to see any of her at all, if her legs weren’t spread like that.

“I do feel…petite…with you,” Crowe admitted, a charming dusting of pink highlighting her cheekbones. “But I kinda like it.”

“You might be small,” Gladio paused to kiss her tenderly, “but I haven’t forgotten your strength. I never could.”

“You might be huge,” Crowe latched her eyes onto his, and Gladio thought brown was the most beautiful color in the world, “but I’ve always known you had hidden depths. Thanks for showing me more of them tonight.” She grinned, shifting the mood from serious and heartfelt back to playful and spicy. “But you’re still over dressed.”

He had to laugh as he climbed back off the bed, stripping out of his clothes as quickly as humanly possible so that he could join her again on the softness of the bed. Gladio noticed she shimmied out of her pajama pants, and at last he was able to see what her shirt had coyly hidden when she changed earlier. Her hips flared subtly from her waist, and what he could see of her ass was amazing. When she’d stretched out again on the bed, cheek pillowed on one hand and smiling at him so sweetly, he thought the sight was well worth the wait.

She studied him too, and he felt surprisingly self conscious as those dark eyes skimmed over him from head to toe and back again. When they locked on his, though, they glinted with approval, and she held out a hand to him in clear invitation. He took it, and joined her on the bed, stretching out on his side and facing her. Gladio barely had the chance to finish laying on the mattress before she leaned forward and captured his lips in a lingering, passionate kiss. He returned it with a rumbled sigh, nipping at her lips as they parted.

How could eyes as deep brown as hers look so much darker now? Gladio realized her pupils were blown out, the merest hint of chocolate ringing the blackness, and if he’d had any doubts about her being as into this as he was, they’d have been lifted right then.

While he lost himself in her eyes, she rolled closer until her softness pressed against his chest, her lips brushing against the fluttering of his pulse in his throat. He lay a hand on the swell of her hip, sliding it down the satiny skin of her leg until he reached her knee. Lifting it, he hooked her leg over his muscular thigh. Finally he tore his eyes away from her, looking down at the picture she presented, completely open to his gaze. He could see she was wet, and he licked his lips subconsciously. Looking up at her again, he was surprised to see she had blushed cherry-red, and it gave him momentary pause.

“This okay?” he asked, reaching to cup her cheek in one wide-palmed hand.

“Very,” she breathed. “I…”

“What?” he smiled, thumb caressing her cheekbone.

“You moved my leg like it weighed nothing. It was hot,” she admitted, peeking up at him from behind the veil of dusky eyelashes.

“Babe, I train with double-weight greatswords,” he chuckled. “But I’m glad you liked it.”

She reached out to grab his hand, guiding it down between her legs and purring, “Feel how much I liked it, baby.”

Her core was liquid fire beneath his gentle touch; they moaned in unison as he teased a finger along her slit. Crowe’s hand still grasped his wrist and when she dug her fingers in, Gladio heeded the silent demand for more. He cupped her pussy in his hand, slipping his fingers between her lips and coating them in her wetness. Gladio felt torn between watching her face, wanting to see the way pleasure would wash over her features, and focusing on his hand nestled between her thighs.

Deciding was too tough a choice; he eliminated the need to make it by kissing her and closing his eyes to savor the feel of her lips and tongue moving against his. He found her clit and began to lightly tease at it, only increasing the pressure when she began to push against his hand in an effort to gain greater friction. Six, she was just so _wet_. He kissed her again and again, scarcely allowing himself the chance to breathe. Air wasn’t important, tasting her was. Gladio could feel her body starting to tense against him and realized she must already be getting close.

And then one of her tiny, dexterous hands closed around his cock, and he stopped thinking entirely, his mind short-circuiting completely from the unexpected touch.

“Fuck,” he muttered against her lips, and he felt her breath puff against his face as she chuckled.

“That’s the idea, yeah,” Crowe quipped, sliding her hand along his shaft.

Gladio opened his eyes, and this time he wasn’t torn - he knew just where he wanted to look. He stared transfixed at the image of her small, pale hand pumping his dick, the way she palmed its head to smear the precome down its length. If she kept that up, he’d be the one finishing, and he wasn’t ready for that.

Not yet.

With monumental force of will, Gladio unpeeled Crowe’s fingers from around him, lifting her hand to his mouth and kissing it before focusing his smoldering sunset gaze on her lovely face. His lips quirked in the hint of a smirk as he said, “you might want to find something to hold on to.” Remembering her earlier confession of enjoying the way he could so easily move her around, he slid his hands underneath her and picked her up, eliciting a startled yelp that he was positive she’d swear she’d never made. He laughed, quiet and low, and tossed her on her back.

If Gladio had thought she was gorgeous before, now she was a fucking work of art, all that pale skin glistening with sweat, her brown hair tousled on the pillows.

He was gonna take his time with her.

He started with another lingering kiss to her swollen lips, before trailing his mouth down the graceful column of her throat. She jerked beneath him when he nipped at her pulse point, and he filed that bit of information away for later.

As Gladio licked a pathway down between her breasts, he again felt one of her hands wrap around his dick and he groaned, reflexively bucking into the teasingly delicate touch.

“You said,” her words cut off in a strangled gasp when Gladio closed his mouth around one hard nipple, “to find something… to hold on to.” Crowe stroked his cock more firmly, her other hand reaching to tangle in his hair. “Ifrit’s fiery balls, Gladio — fuck me already. _Please._ ”

In response to her begging, he raised his head from his breast to grin at her. “Patience.” He wasn’t an unreasonable man, however, so maybe he could speed things up a little. Besides, she wasn’t the only impatient one. He was dying to know what she tasted like.

Ignoring her noise of protest, he again removed her hand from his cock and slid down her body until half of his hung off the end of the bed. Pushing her pale thighs apart, he stared at her center, fascinated by just how wet she was, by the way her lips were swollen and her clit peaked out from its hood.

Gladio’s first lick was slow, deliberate, exploratory. He savored the feel of her cunt, the taste, the smell… and most of all, the way she swore and writhed.

Now it was his turn to be a smartass. “Now is when you need something to hold on to, babe. I suggest a pillow,” he said helpfully, laughter coloring his timbre, before lowering his mouth back to her delectable pussy.

He didn’t just eat her out — he devoured her. Gladio propped one hand against her inner thigh, using his thumb to pull back her labia and hold it spread open, lavishing her clit with attention. He slid his other hand beneath this chin and teased her entrance with a fingertip until her voice broke. Only then did he slide it inside of her, and Gladio very nearly came undone right then and there from the wet, tight _heat_ of her inner walls clenched around him. Fucking Six, why hadn’t they ever done this before? They needed to do this every day, in every way. Gladio already had known how well Crowe and he got along on the rare occasions they socialized off-duty, had been well acquainted with the thrill of sparring with her when he trained with the Glaive to round-out his education. How had he not realized they’d also connect so well intimately?

He pulled his finger out and replaced it with his tongue, thrusting it in and moving his finger to her clit, fueled on by the loud panting of her inhalations, punctuated by helpless, breathy cries.

“Gladio… shit, I’m gonna—”

And then she was coming undone, a gush of fluid coating his mouth and chin. He lapped it up eagerly until she reached down to push him away. Lifting his head, he took in the sight of her. Crowe’s porcelain skin was flushed crimson from her face nearly down to her navel. Her body heaved with the force of her breathing and her eyes were wide and wild.

Gladio slid two fingers inside her easily, and began to pump them while watching her. He saw her lick her lips and open her mouth to speak, but then he must have found the right angle, because her eyes fluttered shut and her face became transfixed with pleasure as her pussy clamped down on his hand.

“Now,” Crowe gasped when she was able to speak. “ _Please_.”

After removing his hand from her, Gladio shifted to stretch out beside her. One large hand slid up the side of her body, leaving her delicate frame wracked with shivers. “Earlier you said something about being on top. Still up for that?”

Her smile was feline and just a little bit dangerous. “Oh yeah.” That smile shifted into a smirk as she swung a leg over him and rocked back to drag her pussy over his hard length.

Gladio swallowed hard. He’d thought she’d felt hot against his hand, his mouth. That was nothing compared to the feel of her brushing against his cock. But rather than taking him in, she slid down his body, leaving Gladio momentarily frustrated.

“Turnabout is fair play, lover,” Crowe cooed with a flirtatious flutter of eyelashes, the honey of her tone a stark counterpoint to the sly cant of her lips.

A heartbeat later, those lips were wrapped around Gladio’s cock, and it was his turn to grab onto a pillow and try not to spend himself too quickly. Honey-gold eyes were locked to the lascivious sight before him. She knelt straddling his calves, and he could feel the heat emanating from her center, adding to the overall bliss. With her head tilted to one side, Crowe’s hair fell to blanket one slim shoulder, leaving the view of her mouth stretched around him crystal clear. Best of all, she stared right back at him, those dark brown eyes glinting as she sucked his dick.

Her mouth felt amazing. Gladio was unashamed of the needy moans he was letting out almost continuously. He wouldn’t mind finishing this way, watching her drink him down, or shooting his release over her face, her breasts, but he was well aware of his own refractory period. When it got right down to it, Gladio didn’t want to have to wait _that_ much longer to fuck her. Not this first time, at least.

But then she swirled her tongue around his cockhead and his eyes rolled back in is head. Fuck, she was good at that. Too good. If she didn’t stop soon…

“Crowe,” he tried to get her attention, thighs tensing as he neared his peak.

The corners of her eyes crinkled but she didn’t respond otherwise, her head continuing to bob over him, her lips and tongue doing incredible things.

Gladio reached down and slid a hand in her hair, tugging gently but inexorably. Her mouth came off him with a lewd ‘pop’, and she pouted.

“I wasn’t done,” she protested, the tip of her tongue sliding along her lower lip.

“Yeah, but I almost was. And this first time? I want to come buried inside you,” he rumbled, voice falling a half-octave lower and painted dark with desire. “You can suck me off again later if you want.”

“Mm,” she hummed, eyes locked to his as she crawled up his body until again her pussy was teasing over the throbbing length of him. “I like that idea.” Crowe arched her hips and reached down between them to line him up with her entrance, taking him in the barest fraction and hovering there until Gladio thought he’d lose his mind.

When she sank down to enfold him completely, their moans were simultaneous and ragged.

“Shit,” Gladio breathed.

“Yeah.” Crowe sighed, sitting atop him utterly still, save for a very deliberate clenching of her inner walls. “You feel _amazing_ inside me.”

“Feel pretty fucking awesome yourself,” Gladio growled, his hands curling around her hips. He thought he might be able to come just from those quick, controlled pulses she was teasing him with. But then she began to move, and he stopped theorizing, brought completely back into the here and now.

Into _her_.

She had sex like she cast her magic, wild and fierce. Her hips pistoned wantonly, and Gladio lost eye contact when she threw back her head. That was all right; he could tell by the way her mouth had fallen open and her body spasmed above his that she was enjoying herself.

Gladio slid one of his hands down from her hip to thumb at her clit, and she screamed, her cunt clamping around his cock so hard it nearly undid him just as they’d begun.

“Fuck, _fuck_ , keep doing that,” she demanded, arching backwards in offering, bracing her hands on his thighs as she continued to dance against him. It didn’t take long for her to fall apart with a keening wail, and she slumped bonelessly to lay against his chest while she caught her breath.

Gladio wrapped an arm around her, holding her closely. He began to rock his own hips; it wasn’t the ideal position, but he wasn’t done fucking her yet, and from the needy little mewls she responded with to every thrust, she wasn’t done, either. He remembered how wonderfully massive her bed was and got an idea. Pushing himself up with the arm not around her waist, he moved into a sitting position. It caused his dick to slip from her, but Gladio didn’t mind. He’d fix that soon enough. Crowe wrapped her arms and legs around him without him needing to say a word, and he grinned at her wickedly.

“Hang on tight.” That was all the warning he gave her before rolling them so that she landed on her back with a surprised ‘oof!’, and before she had time to catch her breath, he was pushing back within her molten depths.

“You sure…” Crowe nails scratched up his back, “seem to enjoy…” she bit at his neck, his throat, his jaw, “tossing me around like a rag doll.”

“Didn’t hear you complaining.” He pounded into her, matching the pace and intensity she’d set before and overtaking it incrementally with every passing moment.

She pressed open-mouthed kisses over the skin she’d bitten. “Fucking love it,” she said, her voice strained. “A girl could get used to this.”

“Yeah?” Gladio spared a moment to look down, to watch his dick thrusting in and out of her, and then met her eyes once more. “So could I. You’re amazing.”

Crowe unwound her arms from his powerful body, and Gladio’s breath caught in his throat when she slipped one hand in between them to play with herself. He could feel the side of her hand brush against his cock as she worked her clit, and couldn’t resist looking down again. Gladio knew he’d be replaying this wonderfully sexy image over and over in his mind’s eye for years to come.

But he didn’t want to watch himself fuck her anymore. Gladio leaned down close against her, enjoying the feel of her breasts crushed beneath his chest. He kissed her deeply, then drew back just enough that he could meet her eyes. This time, he wanted an up close view of her coming undone.

Crowe’s dark eyes locked on those of aged honey, and they were so full of raw, unadulterated emotion that Gladio was momentarily taken aback. She lifted her other hand to cup his cheek, and he saw her lips curve in a small, tremulous smile. And then she gasped, and tensed beneath him, but he was glad that she kept her eyes on his when it became obvious she was close.

A few more passionate moments and her eyes went wide and sightless. Gladio stared hypnotized by her face, beautifully contorted in bliss as she crashed over the edge once again. That sight, combined with the arrhythmic contractions of her around him, was enough to push him beyond the point of no return. He only hoped he wasn’t too rough as he ground against her, eking every last scrap of pleasure from his release.

He slowed down gradually, allowing himself a couple final, shallow thrusts before pulling out and collapsing on the bed beside her. He rolled to his side, laying his head on her chest, and felt his heart skip a beat when her arms wrapped around him tenderly. Gladio reached up to kiss her jaw, then snuggled closer, amber eyes falling shut as he felt himself being lulled to sleep by the steady pound of her heart beneath his cheek. He knew they had to talk about this. Was it a one time thing? He sure hoped not. What did it mean? Gladio didn’t know her answer to that question, but to him this had been a godsdamned revelation. He couldn’t rest without asking her two questions, though, so he lifted his weary head and met her sleepy eyes.

“Any regrets?”

“None,” she responded immediately with a brilliant, if tired, smile.

“Have breakfast with me tomorrow?”

“Absolutely.”

Satisfied for the moment, knowing they could talk more later, Gladio allowed himself to drift off into slumber, cradled in Crowe’s warm embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos & comments are love!
> 
> Thanks to the organizers for putting together this fanweek!


End file.
